


We all got our stories, but please tell me what there is to complain about?

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AKA: Zoro doesn't get lucky this time, As a wise friend said: never stop pestering your S/O, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mugiwara no Ichimi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, No plates were harmed during the making of this fic, October Prompt Challenge, Slice of Life, Usopp can be a little shit if he wants to, Writober, Writober 2020, but he will! someday!, lord help me I'm making this a tag
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Zoro e Sanji rassettano la cambusa in una lenta e pigra giornata di navigazione.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	We all got our stories, but please tell me what there is to complain about?

  
  
  
Zoro si avvicinò alla balaustra della Thousand Sunny e contemplò il mare con gli occhi leggermente socchiusi per il vento pungente. Era una giornata soleggiata, ma in quel tratto di mare sembrava che fossero i primi giorni d’inverno, con il cielo sempre un po’ grigio e plumbeo. Un perfetto giorno da “cioccolata calda e copertina” a detta di Nami. Peccato però che dovesse comunque mettere il naso fuori ogni tanto, altrimenti con la fortuna che avevano sarebbero andati a finire dritti in un tornado.  
  
Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna; e infatti eccola, neanche ad averla chiamata. La navigatrice uscì quel tanto che bastava per poter dare un’occhiata ai loro dintorni. Era ridicola, infagottata com’era in una voluminosa coperta e con le mani strette intorno a una tazza come se fosse l’unico pilastro che la sosteneva. Aveva le dita macchiate d’inchiostro, i capelli tirati su alla meno peggio e gli occhiali. Probabilmente stava mappando l’angolo di mondo che stavano attraversando.  
  
Un soffio di vento lo prese in pieno viso e si ricordò della regola fondamentale che la strega gli aveva inculcato a suon di urla: mai sbattere la tovaglia in controvento. Sbuffando, girò i tacchi e attraversò il ponte, portando sottobraccio il tessuto appallottolato. Il suo movimento attirò gli occhi di Nami. “Vedi di non sbatterla controvento!” Gli berciò.  
  
“Lo so, lo stavo già facendo!” La rimbeccò, irritato. “Torna nella tua tana, strega!” Nami ridacchiò e gli fece una linguaccia. Dopo un’ultima occhiata al cielo, tornò a ritirarsi nel conforto del suo studio.  
  
Zoro srotolò la tovaglia oltre la balaustra e le diede degli energici scossoni, borbottando tra sé e sé. La osservò penzolare nel vuoto, gonfiata dal vento. Ci potevano mangiare comodamente in nove su quella tovaglia, ma chissà se avrebbero mai dovuto cambiarla. Magari quella nuova sarebbe stata talmente lunga che avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione mentre la sbatteva, per non toccare le onde. Fece una risata nasale. Certo, come no.  
  
“Zoro! Oi, Zoro!” Lo spadaccino alzò lo sguardo. Usopp e Luffy erano sporti dalla finestra aperta della coffa. “Stai tornando in cambusa?”  
  
Zoro grugnì in risposta. Non gli piaceva dove stava andando a parare quella conversazione. Non aveva per niente voglia di fare avanti e indietro, quindi era meglio per loro se non gli avessero chiesto di portare degli snack per il pomeriggio di vedetta. E poi, avevano appena finito di pranzare, per la miseria.  
  
“Puoi riportare questi in cucina? Non abbiamo voglia di scendere.” Disse Usopp con un sorriso, mostrando i piatti vuoti degli avanzi che si erano già divorati.  
  
“Cosa pensi di fare, lanciarmeli? Non ci pensare neanche, poi chi lo sente quell’altro se si rompono?” Gli abbaiò, tentando di evitare un futuro che sapeva benissimo essere inesorabile. “Alza il culo e portali giù da solo.”  
  
“Aw, Zoro non fare così. È il tuo turno. E poi, ho fiducia nelle tue capacità.” Lo canzonò Usopp. “E se anche si rompessero, sono sicuro che troveresti il modo di rabbonirlo.” Disse, mettendosi la mano davanti alla bocca, il viso che si contorceva in quella dannatissima faccia maliziosa. Da quando aveva scoperto di lui e Sanji, ogni volta che era a distanza di sicurezza non perdeva occasione per punzecchiarli. Si divertiva a torturare lui, nello specifico. Forse perché avere il coltello dalla parte del manico con il combattente più forte della ciurma accarezzava il suo fragile ego.  
  
Nel frattempo, Luffy era completamente all’oscuro del vero significato della frase del cecchino. Spostò lo sguardo tra i suoi due amici, la confusione palese sul suo viso.  
  
Lo spadaccino puntò un indice accusatorio, rimpiangendo di aver lasciato le sue katane in cambusa. “Attento a te, Arlong dei poveri. Ti stai prendendo troppe libertà, ultimamente.”  
  
Usopp fece marcia indietro, probabilmente più per garantire l’incolumità futura del suo naso che per altro, ma non perse il sorriso. “Va bene, va bene, scusa.” Disse, pacatamente. “Però, dai, sono sicuro che ce la puoi fare.” Fece ondeggiare pericolosamente i piatti e si sentì un tintinnio di forchette sulla fragile ceramica.  
  
Zoro ringhiò controvoglia. “Ovvio che ce la posso fare-“  
  
“Perfetto, allora!”  
  
“No!” Esclamò, ma era troppo tardi. Il codardo aveva già battuto in ritirata nella coffa, trascinando con sé anche il loro capitano e lasciando i piatti al loro triste destino. Zoro lasciò cadere a terra la tovaglia, riuscendo a prendere un piatto al volo e dovendo tuffarsi con urgenza per riuscire a salvare anche il secondo. Con suo disappunto, scoprì che non era uscito a salvarlo completamente: il bordo aveva sbattuto contro il legno e si era scheggiato un pochino.  
  
Raccolse la tovaglia da terra e si avviò verso la cambusa, imbastendo in fretta e furia un piano per salvarsi la pellaccia. Alla peggio, avrebbe scaricato tutte le colpe su Usopp, lasciando che se la vedessero loro due.  
  
Non fece in tempo ad afferrare la maniglia che la porta si aprì di scatto e ne uscì la piccola renna. Chopper lo evitò per un soffio e caracollò giù per il corridoio, un sacchetto pieno di dolciumi in mano. Zoro lo guardò correre via e lui lo salutò velocemente con uno zoccolo, lanciando un ringraziamento da sopra la spalla. Lo spadaccino si mise una mano sul fianco e tornò a girarsi verso la cambusa, lanciando al suo occupante uno sguardo per niente impressionato.  
  
Sanji non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di girarsi e finì di nascondere il barattolo di caramelle dietro le bottiglie di vino. “Non rompere. Deve studiare, ha bisogno di zuccheri.”  
  
“Cos’è questo favoritismo sfacciato?” Disse entrando. Fece per appoggiare la tovaglia appallottolata sul tavolo, ma la voce del cuoco lo raggiunse subito.  
  
“Piegala, animale.” Lo riprese, indossando il suo ridicolo grembiule rosa per poter lavare i piatti senza rovinarsi la camicia.  
  
Zoro sbuffò, ma fece quanto detto. “Tutto io devo fare.”  
  
“Che hai detto?” Sanji si girò, già belligerante e con un mestolo in mano.  
  
“Niente!” Disse ad alta voce.  
  
“Mh, ti conviene.” Bofonchiò il biondo, tornando a girarsi di nuovo e cominciando a far scorrere l’acqua del lavandino. Dal suono sembrava già pieno d’acqua e piatti sporchi. Poteva essere la sua occasione perfetta. Lo approcciò da dietro con i piatti, mettendo il pollice sopra alla sbeccatura per non fargliela vedere. Lo distrasse con un bacio poco sotto l’orecchio - a cui il cuoco si abbandonò con sorprendente facilità – e gli passò il braccio intorno, facendo scivolare i piatti nell’acqua piena di schiuma. _A buon rendere._  
  
“Quegli scapestrati- Hanno già finito?” Esclamò Sanji quanto sentì la pila di piatti sporchi aumentare. “Sarà meglio per loro che non mi chiedano altro, è la volta buona che li lobotomizzo entrambi a suon di padellate!”  
  
“Mh.” Si limitò a rispondere Zoro.  
  
Sanji afferrò la spugna e iniziò a strofinare le stoviglie. Zoro approfittò del piccolo momento di quiete e gli rimase vicino, senza abbracciarlo o toccarlo veramente, e lo guardò all’opera.  
  
Il cuocastro ogni tanto aveva delle manie inspiegabili. Pretendeva di usare un detergente specifico per lavare i piatti semplicemente perché non gli seccava la pelle, nonostante producesse una quantità di schiuma esorbitante. Benché Zoro ormai avesse capito quanto l’altro tenesse alle sue mani, non capiva perché non potesse semplicemente usare dei guanti di gomma, come aveva visto fare ad altre persone. Ma, a detta sua, quelli erano troppo imbarazzanti. Lo spadaccino sentì la fronte corrugarsi mentre lo ricordava e abbassò lo sguardo, gli occhi catturati dal lembo di pelle e clavicola che la camicia parzialmente sbottonata lasciava scoperti. I guanti no, ma quel grembiule rosa sì. Bah, a volte non lo capiva proprio.  
  
“Tieni.” Disse Sanji, risvegliandolo dal suo torpore. Non volendosi allontanare troppo da lui – c’era una strana ma pacifica atmosfera nell’aria e non voleva dissiparla – si incaponì a fare solo un passo esageratamente ampio verso la credenza, per poi allungare il braccio e agguantare lo straccio tra una falange e l’altra. Sentì Sanji fare una risata nasale alla sua pagliacciata e un sorriso discreto gli stese le labbra.  
  
Mettendosi di fianco, prese il mestolo che il cuoco aveva brandito poco prima e iniziò ad asciugarlo. Come un meccanismo bene oliato uno lavava e l’altro asciugava e, così, la pila di stoviglie pulite iniziò a crescere. Si instaurò un silenzio confortevole, pacifico, calmo. Il tipo di silenzio che non mette a disagio, che non sembra semplicemente un vuoto, una mancanza di parole.  
  
Da qualche parte nella Sunny, Brook iniziò a suonare il violino. Dopo una manciata di secondi, si resero conto che non era una delle canzoni malinconiche che era solito riesumare ogni tanto, specie in tratti di mare grigi come quello. Era una melodia calma, tranquilla, felice. Dava l’impressione di un sorriso affettuoso, di un abbraccio tra le lenzuola. Zoro non era assolutamente un esperto di musica ma trovò quel pezzo perfetto per quel momento.  
  
“Tsk.” Fece all’improvviso l’altro. “Questo è rovinato.” Disse, passando le dita sulla sbeccatura del piatto incriminato. Zoro tacque: non avrebbe detto niente se l’altro non avesse chiesto. Lui contemplò il piatto per un po’, poi lo appoggiò sul ripiano di fianco al lavandino, ancora bagnato. Lo spadaccino, internamente, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
La musica si fece più vicina. Forse Brook stava girando per i corridoi, cercando di allietare quanti più compagni possibile. La melodia cambiò leggermente di tono, aggiungendo delle note dolci, ma rimanendo comunque leggera. Anche Sanji si lasciò trasportare dalla musica e iniziò a far oscillare lentamente la testa al ritmo della musica. Zoro si avvicinò e premette il fianco contro il suo, facendo aderire i lati dei loro corpi. L’altro non disse niente, ma sorrise. Aveva ormai capito da tempo che piccoli azioni prive di parole esprimevano molto per il suo partner, che non era molto il tipo da romanticherie. Almeno, non quelle convenzionali.  
  
“Dov’è Robin?” Chiese all’improvviso Zoro. “Non mi pareva fosse con Nami.”  
  
“Robin-swan sta generosamente tenendo compagnia a quell’ammasso di bulloni su gambe.” Gli rispose Sanji. “Come faccia a capirci qualcosa quando parla di quelle sue diavolerie è un mistero.” Zoro sospirò. Bene. Se era distratta con il suo stravagante interesse amoroso, era meno probabile che si mettesse a spiarli. Non che si vergognasse; ma per quanto concerneva Zoro, quelli erano fatti loro e non gradiva avere degli spettatori nei suoi momenti intimi. O cedere materiale di ricatto. Se Usopp era una rottura, non osava pensare cos’avrebbero fatto le due megere con quell’informazione. L’altro, nel frattempo, stava continuando a blaterare. “Franky dovrebbe solo ringraziare di avere le attenzioni di una dea. Cos’ha poi lui, da offrire? A parte serenate ridicole e un senso della moda che è meglio non commentar-” Zoro lo schizzò per farlo tacere.  
  
“Fatti i fatti tuoi, vecchia ficcanaso.”  
  
Un sussulto indignato. “Come osi!” Esclamò Sanji, schizzandolo di rimando.  
  
“Ricordati di chi stai parlando, damerino. E poi, da che pulpito. Non riesco ancora a togliermi dalla testa quelle orribili scarpe gommose con i buchi.”  
  
“Non accetto di farmi dare lezioni di stile da uno che gira con una panciera!”  
  
“Stai attento a te, razza di papera agghindata.”  
  
Si squadrarono in cagnesco per qualche secondo, poi tornarono a girarsi verso il lavandino come se nulla fosse successo.  
  
“Ne abbiamo già parlato.” Finì di bacchettarlo Zoro. “Non sei nessuno-“  
  
“-per giudicare, sì, sì. Non rompere.” Borbottò l’altro. Zoro domò l’istinto di rimbeccarlo. L’ossessione per la superiorità delle donne, in particolar modo quelle della loro ciurma, erano uno degli argomenti su cui avevano più litigato, prima ancora di scegliersi a vicenda. Il cuoco aveva già fatto passi da gigante, ma doveva ancora lavorarci su. “Ora sta’ buono e asciuga ‘sti bicchieri. Cerca di controllare quella forza da gorilla che ti ritrovi.” Lo ammonì. “Se ne rompi un altro ti faccio raccogliere i cocci con la lingua. Fai _piano_.”  
  
“Lo _so_.” Gli fece il verso, perché non poteva sempre fare il superiore. Quell’affronto accese una piccola battaglia tra i due, che cercarono di pestarsi i piedi a vicenda ma senza muoversi dalle loro posizioni. Zoro sorrise. Gli piaceva non aver perso il brio dei loro usuali sfottò, nonostante la loro relazione. Come il suo partner soleva sempre dire: un po’ di pepe non guasta mai.  
  
Nonostante quello scambio, l’atmosfera non si era dissipata. Sanji finì di lavare i piatti, si rimboccò le maniche con movimenti veloci e ficcò il braccio nell’acqua per togliere il tappo. L’acqua schiumosa iniziò a defluire, accompagnata dal gorgoglio che echeggiava nelle tubature. Come al solito, il cuoco aveva approfittato della sua lentezza nel maneggiare delicatamente quei dannati bicchieri – fin troppo fragili per avere grandi chances di sopravvivere in una nave pirata – e gli aveva lasciato una pila di roba da asciugare, mentre lui si allontanava per togliersi il grembiule.  
  
Lo spadaccino non si negò un’occhiata d’apprezzamento alle qualità del suo partner. Poteva anche sembrare più slanciato di lui, ma Sanji era un vero fascio di muscoli. Aveva visto innumerevoli volte quei fianchi stretti avvitarsi in aria e spezzare colli con facilità; e quelle cosce poderose erano capaci di abbattere edifici senza troppa fatica. E, per quanto non avesse potere bellico – non normalmente, almeno – anche quel sedere faceva la sua porca figura; specie in uno di quei completi attillati che il cuoco si ostinava a indossare anche nel mezzo di una guerra.  
  
E tutto quello era suo.  
  
Preso da un improvviso tic alla mano – che si stava inspiegabilmente chiudendo e aprendo contro la sua volontà – Zoro si affrettò a finire a si girò, l’umore decisamente migliorato al prospetto delle sue intenzioni.  
  
Sanji si era seduto sul tavolo con le gambe allargate e gli sorrideva. Lo spadaccino ringraziò il cielo per l’intesa condivisa tra di loro e si avvicinò a grandi passi, per poi rallentare, incerto. Scandagliò il viso dell’altro, ma poi si rassegnò. No, nessuna intesa magica. Quel sorriso era fin troppo dolce perché intendesse altro. Come per dargli conferma, non appena vide che l’altro gli stava venendo incontro, Sanji alzò le braccia aperte verso di lui. Doveva essere ancora condizionato dall’atmosfera e dalla musica di Brook.  
  
Beh. Sarebbe stato per un’altra volta.  
  
Zoro si insinuò lentamente nello spazio creato per lui dal biondo, ricambiando il suo abbraccio e sentendo una mano che andò subito ad accarezzargli la nuca, dove teneva i capelli più corti. In un modo o nell’altro, i suoi capelli ricevevano sempre delle attenzioni da parte dell’altro, pensò. Inspirò a pieni polmoni il suo profumo. Non amava il puzzo di fumo delle sigarette, ma col tempo aveva imparato a distinguere quello caratteristico di Sanji come solo una parte di un odore più complesso. Profumi di spezie, cibo arrosto, salsedine, dopobarba. Di lui.  
  
Sentirono entrambi del vociare sul ponte e Zoro sperò vivamente che quella causa persa del loro capitano non fosse caduto di nuovo in mare. Anche se fosse, c’era Usopp. Se la potevano vedere da soli, pensò. Non voleva che quel momento finisse così presto.  
  
Sanji sollevò il viso dal suo petto e fece spuntare la testa dalla sua spalla, strizzando gli occhi per vedere fuori dall’oblò sopra il lavandino. Non dovette notare nulla di preoccupante, perché tornò a rilassarsi contro di lui, stringendogli entrambe le braccia in vita. Zoro non era tipo da sentimenti melensi, ma ogni volta che l’altro faceva dei gesti così palesemente dolci e bisognosi, gli dava l’ennesima conferma che con lui aveva abbassato tutti i muri e sentiva il cuore gonfiarsi nel petto. Sapeva benissimo che bestia fosse Sanji Gamba Nera sul campo di battaglia, adorava la sua forza e la sua potenza, il suo riuscire a tenergli testa sempre e comunque, nonostante il fatto che non era stato reclutato per le sue doti combattive. Ma amava che in certi momenti si fidasse di lui al punto di lasciar crollare le difese e mettersi a nudo, scegliendolo palesemente e senza imbarazzo.  
  
Sanji fece un sospiro e gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla, strofinandogli la guancia sul collo. Zoro ebbe l’improvviso bisogno di stringerlo fino a spezzargli le ossa, ma immaginò che sarebbe stato controproducente. Incanalò l’urgenza verso altre sponde e imitò il suo gesto, ma l’altro ebbe un tremito, sgusciando via dalle sue braccia. “Ti sei dimenticato di farti la barba stamattina, animale!”  
  
Zoro lasciò che un ghigno mefistofelico gli storcesse la bocca. “Ah, è così? Sono un animale?”  
  
“No, fermo-!” Tentò di opporre resistenza l’altro, ma lo spadaccino era già passato all’attacco, inseguendolo con il torso e pungendogli il mento e il collo con le guance.  
  
Sanji tentò di difendersi con le gambe, ma per sua sfortuna c’era Zoro lì in mezzo e non riuscì a colpirlo. Dopo qualche secondo di assedio, scoppiò a ridere, una risata libera, genuina e bellissima. Era radioso. Zoro lo guardò per un lungo secondo, contemplandolo, poi schivò le mani che cercavano di allontanarlo, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Sanji non perse un attimo e ricambiò con un verso d’apprezzamento, lanciandogli un braccio oltre le spalle e rituffando una mano nei suoi capelli.  
  
Avrebbe aspettato un altro momento per mostrargli quanto gli piaceva in _altri modi_.  
  
Ora, andava benissimo così.  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note autrice:_** una volta mi è capitato di vedere una fanart di Sanji che indossava le crocs. Da allora, il pensiero ogni tanto corre a quello. Non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa.  
> il titolo è preso dalle strofe di chiusura di Good Life degli One Republic, una delle mie canzoni preferite in assoluto. Ogni volta che l’ascolto mi suscita una particolare emozione, un nonsoché di nostalgia affettuosa e pacifica e positiva. Spero di essere riuscita a pervadere questa fic della stessa energia.  
> Mi sono ispirata alla scena dove loro due lavano i piatti insieme e Sanji canta il nome di Zoro ogni volta che gli passa un piatto da asciugare. Sarà pure successo in un episodio filler, ma nel mio cuore è canon.  
> PumpFIC day 2 - Prompt: Domestic  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
